Fire Master Ash Ketchum
by PaperFox19
Summary: Ash loves the power of fire types, at the start of his journey he requests to go to Island of Fire to catch fire types. Ash learns of the legendary fire type Moltres, and hopes to meet him one day. WARNING YAOI DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI
1. Chapter 1

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi, Harem, Furry, Anthro,

Pairing: Ash/Pokemon

Apart of my anti uke club, and rare pairings/lonely boys club project and harem project

Do Not Read if you Do Not like

Fire Master Ash Ketchum

Ash loves the power of fire types, at the start of his journey he requests to go to Island of Fire to catch fire types. Ash learns of the legendary fire type Moltres, and hopes to meet him one day.

Chap 1 Island of Fire

Ash has always been a fan of fire type Pokémon. Their power, their passion, Ash loved it all. So Ash knew the first Pokémon he wanted was Charmander. Ash got the happy fire type, and Gary got Squirtle. Gary thought Ash was an idiot for only wanting Fire Types. Ash ignored Gary's remarks, and he asked Professor Oak for a special request.

Ash wanted to go to the island of fire, one of three islands made by the legendary birds. The island of lightning forged by Zapdos the island is made by charged rocks, it suffers under constant storms. Electric Pokémon love this place and can be found there often. The island of ice was made by Articuno, The island has low temperature and has rain and snow almost nonstop, Water and Ice types love this island.

Moltres made the island of fire, it has a high temperature and has volcanoes, it also has the best hot springs. Fire Pokémon frequent this island and Ash wanted to go there.

Professor Oak didn't know, the island wasn't exactly safe for a new trainer but Ash was adamant about going. Charmander backed him up and Oak agreed, he loaned Ash a Lapras and let him sail to the Island of Fire.

-x-

Ash sailed the ocean and headed towards the island, as they got closer to the island it got hotter. Ash had to take off his jacket just to ease some of the tension. Charmander had no problem with the heat.

They reached the island and Ash couldn't take it anymore, he removed his sweat soaked pants and shirt and removed his socks and shoes. Ash returned Lapras to his Pokeball, but he let Charmander live outside his ball.

Charmander – Blaze

Scratch

Growl

Ember

The ash from the volcano fertilized the soil causing unique plants to grow on the island. The grass was a dusty red color, and there were special berries that fire Pokémon loved. They healed wounds but only for fire Pokémon.

Ash walked the island in nothing but his underwear which clung to his body from the sweat. The ground was warm but so long as Ash didn't go near the volcanoes he'd be fine the area around there was much hotter.

Ash and Charmander battled against the local fire types. This island was fire Pokémon heaven. Ash found Growlith, Vulpix, and Ponyta. They were strong but Charmander fought bravely. Ash was able to catch one of each. The berries on the island were great ways to heal from the training. The fire Pokémon loved to battle testing their strength against the islands Pokémon.

Ash showed his kindness and love of fire Pokémon by making sure the Pokémon he battled never left injured he always gave them a berry to heal up. Ash trained on the island for a few days raising the strength of his Pokémon. Not only that but he strengthened his bond with them. Ash never used Lapras to battle though he did let Lapras out of his ball to get some exercise.

Charmander

Scratch

Rock Smash

Ember

Dragon Rage

Growlith – Intimidate

Bite

Roar

Flame Wheel

Ember

Vulpix – Flash Fire

Ember

Quick Attack

Fire Spin

Confuse Ray

Ponyta – Flame Body

Ember

Flame Wheel

Stomp

Flame Charge

Ash wanted to venture deeper into the island where the stronger fire Pokémon were. "Let's go guys!" He wanted to see more fire types and become friends with them. However Ash was gonna learn more features of this strange island.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Furry Harem

Pairing: Ash/Pokemon

anti uke project harem project rare pairing lonely boys project

Do not read if you do not like

Shout Out - Big thanks to omikun17, UnknownYaoi500, Moonkat17, chichan and KarasuKagami these guys have been giving me a lot of feedback and comments and have been giving me a lot of inspiration

Fire Master

Chap 2 Hot Shower Rain

The group continued to move deeper to the center of the island. Ash found hidden grottos that him and his Pokémon used to camp out. The closer they got to the center of the island the hotter it became. Ash was slowly getting used to the heat but that didn't stop him from sweating.

The group began finding more and more hot springs they wefur was getting more and more lustrous re amazing, Ash tested them and found the more bubbles coming up from below the hotter the spring was, he used the trick to bath in much safer springs. His Pokémon stood guard letting him bathe in peace.

Ash rested against the edge of the spring while his Pokémon sun bathed around him. The growth and bond with his Pokémon was growing, Charmander's tail fire was getting bigger and brighter a sign of true bonding. Vulpix's fur was getting more and more lustrous, and Growlith's tail and fur was getting fluffier and his tail wagged when he was around Ash. With Ponyta it was a unique thing normally a Ponyta's flame kept people from riding it unless they trusted that person deeply, well Ponyta not only let Ash ride but his heat balanced out the natural temperature radiating from the island helping Ash get use to the island.

His Pokémon also saw Ash as more than just a trainer. He was friendly and kind he knew how to bring out the best in each of them. They saw him as a friend and someone they would protect.

So far Ash and his team have traveled in the safe zone of the island. The Pokémon knew about it, the safe zone was the outer most ring of the island it's where the newborn Pokémon and weaker Pokémon stayed, they were closer to the yellow zone it was more dangerous and not just stronger Pokémon, the weather and the plant life was strange thanks to the volcanoes influence. They wanted to keep Ash safe, and they'd do everything in their power to do so.

They also were getting stronger thanks to their bond. Fire Pokémon liked to the battle so lots of wild fire types challenged his boys and from their battles they gained lots of experience. Ash was still looking for more fire types to join the team. Ash got out of the hot spring and put his boxers back on. "Ok guys lets go."

Ash rode on Ponyta with Charmander on his shoulders, Growlith on his lap and Vulpix behind him keeping look out. They noticed there was a lack of wild Pokémon, and the sky was getting darker. Thunder clashed across the sky a sign of a storm. "The Pokémon must have sensed the rain and went down to avoid it. Let's go." The upcoming storm made the air very humid.

They found a cave just in time as rain began to fall, Ash had sweated through his boxers already. "Man until the rain goes away we can't find any new Pokémon friends." Ash said staring out as the heavy rain pelted the ground. Ash's sweat soaked boxers clung to his body uncomfortably. Ash reached out to and felt the rain.

Ash gasped in surprise. The water was warm like the perfect hot shower. Ash peeled off his boxers and stepped out in the buff and let the warm water wash over him. Ash's Pokémon watched as their trainer washed himself in the warm rain. They couldn't tear their eyes away eyeing his body hungrily. They found themselves getting hard.

Ash was blissfully unaware of the affect he had on his Pokémon. As he washed his body his Pokémon realized that they wanted Ash as more than a friend, he could be a potential mate.

To be continued


End file.
